Yatagarasu (Joker)
Yatagarasu '(八咫烏, ''Eight-Span Crow) is an organization of Humans with spiritual powers (Fullbringers, Quincies, etc.) operating in the Human World. They work together by completing contracts given to them by clients (humans, ghosts etc.) and verified by Koneko Kaneyama. The contracts can contain various requests, from a simple detective work through thievery even to assassination. Overview The agency known as the Yatagarasu is composed of humans with unusual spiritual awareness and powers, who decided to join forces in order to live life to the fullest, work, earn good money and have fun doing it; at least that's how the First Generation started. It is unknown when the idea of the Yatagarasu started or who was the one to bring the first members together, yet it is known that it already was active during the Meiji period (1868-1912). Several decades later, the organization turned dark and began accepting requests such as thievery, blackmailing and assassination instead of regular detective and investigative work. During that time, the current Leader decided for the Yatagarasu to stop its activity and the organization was disbaned. Some former members began their own activity that were performed in the spirit of the former organization during its golden era. Couple of years later, a young boy named Yosaku Mitsuba found a homeless girl named Hajime. Being shunned by society, due to their newly discovered abilities, they decided to keep together and find them a new life. Ultimately, they've been found by the Master, owner of the Midnight Café, who decided to rent them rooms to sleep and feed them in exchange for undertaking some jobs. This gave the beginning of the new generation of the Yatagarasu under Yosaku's leadership. Currently, the Yatagarasu has two faces and two separate sets of services, depending on what the client wishes for. If it's a simple detective work or something that a regular human with little to no spiritual energy can handle, the agency is known as '''"Late Night Detective Agency" (深夜探偵事務所''; Shin'ya Tantei-sha'') and it's usually the Master or Eric who takes care of the clients, accepts contracts and receives payment. If the job requires the use of spiritual powers, the Yatagarasu takes the case for much higher price. Headquarters The Yatagarasu members accepts their contracts and payment in a place called Midnight Café located in Yokohama, Japan. The bar is owned by the Master, a Yatagarasu of the previous generation, who rents some of his rooms to the agency and provides them with help in exchange for some percentage of the contract money. Aside from being a regular shop where people can stop for a drink, get a meal or play pool and darts, Midnight also owns the upper floors of the building which serves as rooms to guests or the Yatagarasu members. Some rooms serve also as the archive for the case files, precious artifacts and all the necessary items. Notable Members Current *Yosaku Mitsuba *Hajime Kanzaki *Clara Eisenberg *Shirō Raigami *Rihan Ishikawa *Kira Murasaki *Koneko Kaneyama *Eric Shidō Former *The Queen of Thieves (former member; currently: informer) *Master (former member; currently: supervisor) *Doctor *Ichijō Kurōmaru Trivia *The Yatagarasu, in Japanese mythology, is a three-legged raven or jungle crow that is a messenger or symbol of divine intervention in human affairs. **The name could also be a reference to the Morrígan, a possible goddess figure from Celtic mythology. She was often depicted as a triple goddess who could take the form of a crow. *Several members of the former Yatagarasu (Ichijō, Doctor, Queen of Thieves) served as mentors to the current generation (Koneko, Eric, Rihan). Category:Human World Category:Organizations Category:Group Category:Fullbringer Category:Mr.Joker94 Category:Under Construction Category:Yatagarasu Category:Quincy Category:To be Deleted